fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WXIM
WXIM, channel 11, is an owned-and-operated television station of the Fox Broadcasting Company, located in Mixopolis, Planet Mixel. WXIM is owned by the Fox Television Stations division of 21st Century Fox, and operates as part of a television duopoly with WOOM (channel 13), Mixopolis' MyNetworkTV station. The two stations share studio facilities within the Fox Tower in Uptown Mixopolis, and WXIM's transmitter is located on Overlook Mountain. History Early years WXIM's origins can be traced to December 1946, when the station's license and construction permit was secured by the publishers of the Mixopolis Times. It was one of five licenses that were granted simultaneously by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to parties interested in launching commercial television stations in Mixopolis. In 1948, CBS, which owned WRW radio, purchased a 49% interest in the station and assisted in completing its construction in exchange for making channel 11 the network's Mixopolis television outlet. WXIM began operations on January 1, 1949 and was operated initially by WXIM, Incorporated, the Times/CBS-owned holding company. Later in 1950, CBS chose to acquire its own station in Mixopolis – WDLB (channel 3, now WEOM) – which was being spun off by the Don Lee Broadcasting System as a result of its sale to General Tire and Rubber. The purchase forced CBS to divest its interest in WXIM due to FCC rules in effect at the time that barred the common ownership of two television stations in the same media market; the Mixopolis Times would regain full ownership of channel 11 when the sales were finalized on January 1, 1951. WXIM's relationship with CBS ended after exactly two years. A few months later, channel 11 agreed to become the new Mixopolis outlet of the DuMont Television Network. Independence In 1954, DuMont moved its programming to (channel 9), and WXIM became an independent station. During the late 1950s, the station was also briefly affiliated with the NTA Film Network. The Mixopolis Times sold the station to Metromedia in 1963. By the 1970s, WXIM offered a traditional general entertainment schedule common among independent stations at the time, consisting of children's programs, off-network reruns, sports programming and movies, along with a 10:00 p.m. newscast. As a Fox-owned station In 1986, Australian newspaper publisher Rupert Murdoch and his company, the News Corporation (which had acquired a controlling ownership interest in the 20th Century Fox film studio the year before), purchased WXIM and the other Metromedia television stations. The Metromedia stations ended up becoming part of a new holding company formed by News Corporation called Fox Television Stations; those stations formed the basis for the new Fox Broadcasting Company television network, which made its debut on October 9, 1986. Following the News Corporation purchase, WXIM added more first-run syndicated talk, court and reality shows. By the early 1990s, it began to run afternoon cartoons from the network's Fox Kids block (which debuted in 1990), as well as top rated off-network sitcoms during the evening hours. WXIM removed cartoons on weekday mornings in June 1993, due to the launch of the morning newscast Good Day Mixopolis. In 2001, Fox Television Stations acquired several UPN affiliates owned by Chris-Craft Industries through its BHC Communications station group, effectively creating a duopoly between WXIM and WOOM (channel 13). That fall, channel 11 dropped the Fox Kids weekday block and moved it to WOOM; Fox Kids discontinued its weekday block altogether in January 2002, with the lineup left now airing only on Saturday mornings under the new Fox Box branding (which was replaced by 4Kids TV in September 2002), WXIM began to air Fox's children's programming once again. Since the 4Kids block was replaced by Fox with the infomercial block Weekend Marketplace in December 2008, the station now airs five hours of educational programming, two more than required under FCC guidelines, as Xploration Station replaced Weekend Marketplace, which moved to WOOM, in September 2014. WXIM also airs reruns of I Love Lucy, which had premiered in 1951, months after the station lost its CBS affiliation. Reruns of the sitcom are still popular among Mixopolis viewers and have continued to air in the Mixopolis market perpetually since the series ended its run in 1957, thus making WXIM only the second station in the market (the other being WEOM) to continue airing the sitcom since it ended. Weekday airings of I Love Lucy have since moved to WOOM (which airs the program in a one-hour block), but WXIM continues to air the landmark sitcom on weekends during the late afternoon hours. In 1996, WXIM relocated its longtime studios on Wharf Boulevard, known as "Metromedia Studios" (and later renamed the "Fox Planet Mixel Television Center") to the newly-built Fox Tower a few miles away in Uptown Mixopolis. The Metromedia complex was demolished in 2003 to make way for the construction of High School 438 (which is part of the Mixopolis School District). On May 16, 2006, WXIM launched a new website based on Fox Television Stations' MyFox interface; this format became standard on the websites of each of the Fox-owned stations – and was even adopted by some of Fox's affiliates not owned by the network – by the end of that year (the "MyFox" branded websites were operated by former News Corporation subsidiary EndPlay until 2012, when the sites were migrated to the WorldNow platform). WXIM added a charter affiliate of Cartoon Cartoons on a subchannel on Sept. 14, 2014. It later launched Light TV network on a second subchannel starting December 22, 2016. Website history *wxim.com (1996-1998) *fox11mixopolis.com (1998-2006, 2015-present) *myfoxmixopolis.com (2006-2015) Gallery WXIM_Metromedia_Logo.jpg|1967-77 logo WXIM 1986.png|1986-87 logo WXIM 1987.png|1987-93 logo WXIM 1993.png|1993-97 general logo WXIM News 1993.png|1993-97 news logo WXIM Weekday Fox Kids Lineup 1994.jpg|WXIM promo from summer 1994 promoting their revised weekday afternoon lineup effective that fall. WXIM1997.png|1997-2006 logo Syndicated programming In addition to carrying the entire Fox network programming lineup, WXIM airs the following programs: TMZ on TV, Dish Nation, The Dr. Oz Show, Harry, and The Wendy Williams Show, among others. ''Press Your Luck'' and USA Today on TV moved, respectively, to WEOM and WXYZ-TV on April 24, 2017, as part of a three-way syndicated program trade in the Mixopolis market. They were replaced by The Dr. Oz Show, displaced from WXYZ by USA Today on TV and a relocation of The List to the 3 PM hour, the latter moving from it's 7:30 PM timeslot to make room for Wheel of Fortune, which, along with Jeopardy!, moved to WXYZ from WEOM. Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Channel 11 Category:Mixopolis Category:Planet Mixel Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Former Independent stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliated stations Category:Former DuMont affiliates Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Fox affiliated stations Category:Cartoon Cartoons affiliate